Deceive Me
by Enna York
Summary: Alec has been tasked with guarding one of the most valuable assets of the Volturi, a princess of a fallen kingdom who is now a centuries old vampire both gifted and cursed with a unique vampire gift. However, she is not what she seems and Alec begins to question whether he is deceiving her or if she's been deceiving him as she reveals the full extent of her powers to lead a coup.
1. Chapter 1

Deceive Me

Alec slowly walked down the halls of the Volturi buildings with a stern look on his face, he'd just returned from completing a mission. As the guard dog of the Volutri and one of their most powerful and influential guardians he was constantly in and out on missions, most were simply reconnaissance. But there were the few times where action had to be taken such as today. But even though his mission was over, his work had not yet finished for the day. He had just given his full report on what had transpired to Aro and he was debriefed on the situation only to be called away on this task, most times such things would infuriate him; he was supposed to be allotted rest but this particular task nagged at him.

He paused for a moment before a door of dark wood, the door was thick, sleek and elegant in its simplicity with a crystalline door knob. Alec put his hand on the cool knob and slowly turned it pushing the door in. He stepped into the room closing the door behind him and regarded the sight before him. A small wisp of a girl sat on the couch located across from him. The couch was squared with plush white cushions and the girl sat in the direct center. The girl was the very definition of gentle and fragile, thin and small, her frame bony. Her hair was like spun gold delicately flowing over her shoulders and back. Despite being tall her features were small and delicate, as if an artist had spent days upon days carving them out with the utmost care. Shinning eyes stared up at him full of worry but also full of innocence.

Alec sighed and couldn't contain a "Not again" from passing through his lips, he strode across the room quickly and sat on the far end of the couch from the girl. He sighed frustrated and put his head between his hands unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry." Came a soft breathy voice beside him, the voice like the finest of fabrics lightly rustling in the wind, "I didn't mean to cause trouble." The voice continued stained in apologetic tones. The girl next to Alec fidgeted uncomfortably, her thumbs twiddling with themselves, "It's just that, I couldn't help it." She finished.

"Arcadia what am I ever going to do with you?" Alec sighed unhappily, he turned his head and regarded her, her lip was trembling and she was bouncing up and down with nerves. Her nose curved the slightest bit upwards, her lips were full and curved just so finely. It was moments when she sat ever so still he could believe the rumours that she was once a powerful princess renowned for her beauty as a human that was almost god-like now as a vampire.

They were silent for a long moment when she suddenly sniffled and began to cry, "I'm sorry Alec! I just couldn't do it, I don't like doing it!" she cried softly, "I didn't mean to make you mad, I didn't mean to cause trouble." She continued on apologetically, she was still so much a child- he sometimes wondered how at risk she was for being considered an immortal child. Despite having lived one more year than Alec and his sister as a human, she was very much childlike and naïve from living a sheltered life- the centuries had not worn that away from her.

"It's not healthy Arcadia what you're doing." Alec began carefully picking out his words and calculating how to handle the situation. He constantly feigned avid interest and concern towards Arcadia in an attempt to earn her trust, she fell for it quite easily believing that he honestly care for her. It was one of his tasks to look after her she was an extremely valuable asset to the Volturi but almost completely incapable of defending herself or partaking in combat-the vampire was simply too delicate and fragile.

Arcadia shook her head, "I'm just not hungry." She insisted to him, it sounded honest enough. But Alec unlike most of the other Volturi could hear the slightest hitch in her breathing and how her voice climbed nearly imperceptibly higher when she lied to him. He knew she was lying, she always lied to him about this.

"I can see it in your eyes Arcadia, you're also sharply inhaling to distract yourself from the pain, when was the last time you fed?" He asked her determining the direct path to be the best course of action, when he was direct she responded to him like he was an older brother and did what he said the majority of the time. He avoided this tactic afraid to get too rough and commanding which could possibly ruin what he had to spend a couple of centuries creating. Trust was a difficult thing to establish, especially in someone like Arcadia who was distrustful of strangers, his job was to establish trust and he wasn't going to let it slip by him.

She shook her head stubbornly, "But I'm not hungry, not in the least. My eyes are always this shade." She insisted, "I'm not hungry, and it wasn't that long ago I last ate." She continued on, this time even Alec couldn't tell if she were lying or not there were none of her usual clues. The smallest fraction of worry sifted around in the pit of his stomach-had she found out that he knew when she was lying and used her powers on him? He wanted to rack his brain to see if it had been tampered with-but he knew that with Arcadia's power you wouldn't know when your brain had been played with.

Alec grunted, "Just eat Arcadia, the others don't like it when you refuse to eat. You have to eat it's a normal process of life, you need it to stay strong." Alec continued on his tone harsher with her covering his fear with anger but trying to reign it in, "If you are not strong then you have no reason to be here." He added on, but the line was more of a line he repeated to himself and didn't mean to utter out loud.

Arcadia swept at the tears on her cheeks, "But I'm not very strong Alec, I've never been strong. My brother was the strong one, I've always been the weak one. Can I just be left alone, I want to be alone right now." She rambled on clearly upset at this point, she sniffled and more tears streaked down her cheeks and she hurriedly swiped at them as if trying to hide them from Alec's sight.

He sighed again and collected himself before he opened his mouth he had to tread carefully now that Arcadia was upset, it must have been a long period of time that she abstained from blood if she was getting this upset, "Arcadia if you were not very strong you would not have made it this far. You would not have survived to become one of our kind, you would not have survived _that_ fight or joined the Volturi. You are very strong if you have done this." He tried to explain using his soft brotherly tone that he had when he was human.

Arcadia's head whipped over to look at him, she slapped him quickly shot up and left the room in a dizzying blur, "It's not like I asked to be here." She whimpered at the door before quickly disappearing down the labyrinth tunnels no doubt in the direction of her room.

Alec sat on the couch somewhat stunned he'd been slapped, it wasn't a particularly strong slap. In fact Arcadia put about as much strength as a human would have when she slapped him. He was just stunned that she slapped him, she must be desperately thirsty if she were even showing the slightest hints of irritation and violence. He got up still somewhat dazed, "I can hurt her if you want, I'm certain if I make her squirm that she'll listen." Jane said suddenly appearing in the doorway leaning on the doorframe, she was dressed to leave. Lately since the Cullen stand off the number of rebellious vampires had increased, the twins were being called out more often and lately because they were needed so often they were going out individually.

"You can't hurt her." Alec stated and gave his sister a cautionary glance knowing Jane wasn't fond of Arcadia, "Orders are orders." He reminded her, he wasn't sure what exactly was it about Arcadia that annoyed Jane; but Jane despised the other vampire the moment her eyes laid on Arcadia.

Jane huffed annoyed, "I know brother." Her eyes flashed though, "I just think her behaviour isn't safe and it's unsightly. I hate her." She spat, she was always open with her disdain for the fragile vampire girl. It was Jane's firm belief that Arcadia's power was absolutely worthless since she was so weak.

"That's why you have nothing to do with her." Alec reminded her carefully because if Jane hurt Arcadia there would be consequences. Arcadia was weak physically, but her gifts were unparalleled and extremely coveted by Aro, she could not be replaced. Losing her or damaging her was unforgivable.

Jane tossed her head up and rolled her eyes, "I know." She stated bluntly, "I have to go now, I've been called upon." She stated with the slightest bit of pride in her tone-despite having long been recognized as powerful assets to the Volturi and nearly indispensable, they still got rushes of excitement and pride when they were called upon for important missions and were recognized for their actions.

"May your mission succeed." Alec stated, the twins weren't ones to state careless 'I love you' or get blubbery at their farewells, they didn't tell one another to be safe or to return home. It wasn't their way, those actions made them feel weak and they didn't want to appear weak. Anyways they didn't need someone to wish them to be safe or tell them to return home-they simply would because they were strong. Jane turned on her heel and sped down the hall, she must have waited for the very last second before she had to leave to be with her twin. They had been separated for some time now and it was starting to wear on them, it was unusual for them to spend long amounts of time apart.

Alec sighed and stood up from his spot knowing he had to chase after Arcadia, in a quick second he found himself in front of her pink bedroom door that she had painted herself, delicate butterflies and flowers decorating the wood surface. It too had a delicate crystalline handle, Alec reached out and gently turned the handle, he was always hesitant with her door handles the last few were made of glass and he had shattered them by accident. He slowly cracked open her door and peered in.

Her bedroom was all soft pastel pink and white, with very few splashes of any other colour. A white four poster bed with pink and white curtains, a delicate handmade doll house preserved from the Victorian era in the corner of her room, an old vanity with makeup carefully arranged on the white wooden surface with an extremely old mirror. Collections of paintings from throughout history hung on her walls the only real colour in the dark room. A chandelier with candles hanging over head was the main source of light though candles were organised through the room with weak flickering lights. A spinning wheel sat in the other corner of her room, with a mannequin and sewing machine next to it for when she made her own dresses, the final corner of her room contained her miniature garden-though because of the lack of light the flowers were either wilted or fakes.

Alec's eyes quickly scanned over to her bed where she was curled up and sulking, her sheets were pink and white and she was engulfed in countless pillows. Her bed looked like it swallowed her up, Alec never understood why Arcadia was so insistent on having a bed but she was. For her it was a means of escape and a source of comfort to curl up in the sheets. Carefully arranged among the pillows were numerous stuffed animals, she was currently clutching onto a large stuffed bear and cheek pressed into it as she stared up at him warily, "Leave me alone or I'll make you." She threatened him and he grew afraid because she had never in all their time together threatened him, it would be all too easy for her to overpower him.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec stared down at the small vampire whose eyes had suddenly changed from a sullen sulking child's, to eyes of a venomous snake poised to strike. They were hard and cold, the pupils narrow slits that bore down on him with full malice. Unlike most vampires her lips weren't curled back in a snarl or baring her fangs, her mouth was a hard pressed line as her head tilted to glare him down. A chill ran down his spine, and for the first time in Alec's memory he was terrified for his life. Nothing had made him frightened for his existence in centuries, but now his skin was crawling and he felt cold all over, terror was consuming him at the sight of this angry wisp of a girl.

He backed up slightly, his muscles screaming at him to flee but his pride was fighting him and making him stay, "Now Arcadia let's think reasonably here-" he started trying to calm her down, it was rare she lost her temper, extremely rare. But her temper was incomparable to anything, it was as if she spent decades bottling up all her anger, whether from minor things or serious things but bottled them up nonetheless and let it all out in one rampage. There was an incident before he had been assigned to her where she had snapped, another Volturi vampire whose name Alec couldn't be bothered to remember had made some remark about her feeding-thirty vampires had been slaughtered before they restrained her and another ten died while restraining her, and three more sustained serious injuries trying to calm her down. That was why he was assigned to work with her, when she snapped she was a loose cannon that would either flee or fight the Volturi and ultimately need to be put down. Someone had to secure the asset, it was his job to secure the asset with his own gift.

She titled her chin up at him, regarding him with narrow eyes, her stern expression once again reminded him of the princess she once was, "I will only ask you one more time to leave-or I'll kill you." She stated to him calmly, in a tightly controlled tone like a predatory animal readying itself for the hunt. There was only one time in all the years he had been looking after Arcadia she'd ever threatened him in a manner close to this and at that time she had followed through with her threats-the vampires around him had been killed at a speed that was almost impossibly fast for a vampire. He swallowed tightly remembering her fingers tightening around his throat at that time, but then at the moment she would have certainly separated his head from his shoulders she calmed down and released him apologising over and over again to him because she hadn't been mad at him. In the present she crawled across her bed, her dress rippling around her and she drew herself up at the edge of the bed to stare down at him loathsomely, her chin now balanced on her hand.

"Arcadia I don't want to have to hurt you." He growled back at her rallying his strength, he coiled every muscle in his body and readied himself to strike. He glared straight back into her eyes swallowing his down fear it would not control him. He wasn't like he was all those years ago he was stronger, he was faster, he was better. He would overpower her if push came to shove, he would stop her, he would if he had to right now kill her.

She was gone in a flash and then in front of him slamming him into the ground with tremendous force, her hands found his throat crushing down on his windpipe. He hissed and spat, his legs kicking and struggling-he had never expected her to be so strong considering her hunger. She began to slam him against the ground repeatedly, he wrestled and squirmed to break free. Finally he snagged his leg behind hers and flipped her, she may be stronger but he had more experience in fighting which gave him an edge. It was his turn to move at break neck speed putting her in a hold as she fought against him screaming at him in ancient languages older then he was. Then suddenly she disappeared and he found himself sitting on the ground holding nothing.

His eyes widened in surprise as he realised she had done it, she had used her powers against him. His hands shook but he forced the tremors to stop. _How much of that was real and how much was fantasy-when did she start changing my memories?_ He thought to himself but there would be no way to tell how much of what just happened was real and how much Arcadia made him experience. He got to his feet and stared around her room that was in utter chaos, the mannequin mangled it's limbs strewn around the room, the doll house smashed and the bed caved in with pillows and stuffed animals torn and their innards everywhere. There were claw marks all along the walls the pink paint eradicated and the torn curtains from her bed hung limply. Apparently she had altered his memories heavily if he couldn't remember all the chaos, whether it occurred before he walked in or after he was in the room. He was filled with urgency to find her and stop her, even at the risk of his own life, it was after all he duty.

He dashed out into the hall staring down both ways but she did not leave a trail of destruction for him to follow, he cursed under his breath in anger. He tried to use her scent but it was no use, she walked both halls so often it was impossible to tell which way she had just gone. He just had to guess, he didn't feel comfortable with that choice but there was no other way. He quickly sprinted down the hall to his left his gut telling him that was the way she had gone and the way he would have to go. He went at top speed but skidded to a halt at a grisly sight, a sight that could've been him, the carpet was torn, there were holes in the walls, the chandelier that was once hanging from the ceiling now swung from a single wire and the paintings on the wall were shredded or hanging from crooked angles. But what was the most disturbing part of the image were the limbs strewn about the room, the broken parts left over of what used to be bodies that were now mangled like broken dolls. It was difficult to tell how many vampires had been in the room but it had to be at least ten that Arcadia had over powered on her own. Alec swore under his breath again, but now there was a trail of destruction for him to follow, someone had to have gotten away from Arcadia and she wasn't going to let them live. He glanced back for one last look at the room of dead bodies before turning and heading straight after the murderer. In this state it was as if Arcadia was a separate person, as if two personas in habited the body and they fought constantly for control, and this one was terrifying even to the most hardened of vampires like himself. He ran as fast as he legs could carry him, he could hear fighting in the tunnel ahead. Enormous crashes and bangs, hissing and snarling which was interspersed with Arcadia giggling.

Alec burst into another wide open room to see Jane fighting against Arcadia, however it was clear who had the upper hand. Arcadia was dancing circles around Jane who was whirling around in confusion hissing and snapping, "What's the matter Jane dear? Can you not catch me?" Arcadia teased her tapping Alec's sister on the shoulder and dancing away before Jane could catch her.

"Get out of my head you brat!" Jane shrieked having lost her temper, _she's altering my memories in real time but I'll find her, I'll find her and make her suffer!_ She followed her nose relying on her sense of smell over sight, Arcadia influenced memory not sensory input therefore her hiding in this manner was not ironclad. Arcadia's memory altering abilities had a few major weakness and one of them was when she was altering in real time, she was often sloppy because she couldn't keep her entire focus on the person-meaning there were 'loose threads' in the fabricated memories. All Jane had to do was figure out what part of her memories Arcadia had forgotten to change and use that against her.

Arcadia turned and faced Alec a sadistic smile stretching across her face that seemed out of place with her features, "Hello Alec dear, I'm playing with Jane, I think we finally get along now," she chirped merrily, and her distraction had given Jane the opportunity to find her, Jane had been right-Arcadia had thought to alter Jane's memories of where she was seeing and hearing Arcadia but had missed smell. Using her sharp nose she headed straight where it was leading her, Alec watched his sister wrestle Arcadia to the ground. He froze uncertain of what to do, who to hold down and who to stop, who to trust not to rip the other one apart, and that proved fatal. Whereas Jane was flailing and scratching and biting lacking experience in physical fighting and seemingly having forgotten her gift, Arcadia was more calculating in her tactics. She wrestled Jane into a position she could wrap her legs around Jane's neck, Jane none the wiser until Arcadia wrenched on Jane's neck snapping it. Immediately Jane fell still because her spinal cord was severed, she lay on the ground gasping for breath finding she couldn't move any of her limbs.

Arcadia sat on top of Jane twirling her hair in her fingers, "Alec fell down and broke his crown and Jane came tumbling after," she sing-songed as her fingers curled around the base of Jane's neck who was staring up in a mixture of anger and fear at Arcadia who in that moment was most likely going to kill her, it was Alec's turn to snarl coming to the defense of his sister barrelling Arcadia over. He smashed her into the ground with everything he had cracking through the marble floor, his hand closed down on her throat ready to wrench her head from her shoulders, "What are you going to do Alec kill me?" she taunted him and he slackened the grip on her throat enough to pin her but not hurt realising he had overstepped his boundaries and gone against his orders.

"No I'll do this." He focused everything he had on her so he could erase her senses, the mist like apparition of his gift began to form coiling along the ground. It wouldn't take long to overpower her like this, being restrained and so close to him.

"Oh Alec, Alec I know you so well. Cold and heartless, calculated and malicious," Arcadia commented her hand coming up to stroke his cheek and he shuddered under her delicate touch that was out of place for the situation. It suddenly made him hypersensitive of her presence, of their closeness-usually physical contact didn't bother him because close combat was a usual activity, being close to another person even Arcadia in a fight didn't faze him because his focus was directed on crushing them. But the way she was touching him now, gently and delicately it unnerved him and sent chills running down his spine, because it was so out of place.

He watched as a bemused smirk stretched across her face, "But emotionally you're just so weak." Her legs had slipped under his during his distraction and she yanked him downwards he collapsed on top of her his limbs flailing out, his eyes widened in surprise as she laughed, "Sweet dreams," she whispered and locked eyes with him and suddenly he couldn't remember why he was just pinning Arcadia down and was now on top of her in a heap.

She looked up at him helplessly, her face full of terror, eyes wide, "Alec what are you doing? You're hurting me Alec! Stop it!" she cried, he immediately climbed off of her staring worriedly as he helped her to her feet. His hands trembled in fright, why had he turned on Arcadia, in fact why were they in the hall way and not her room. They had just been talking in her room, why had he been trying to kill her. He couldn't remember and that frightened him, his mind wasn't his own, he had been invaded and violated.

"Alec! She's tricking you!" he heard a hoarse cry from across the room and turned to see Jane laying on the ground her neck at an awkward angle the rest of her limbs hanging limply, "Behind you!" He turned around in time to see Arcadia throwing a punch at his jaw. She hit him square under the jaw and his eyes were tolling back in a second as he fell unconscious. He came to groaning, his head pounding, "Alec! Alec are you alright?" he heard Jane calling out desperately for him.

He bolted upright glancing around confused, "What's going on, why did Arcadia hit me?" he asked his sister worriedly. Wincing and ignoring the aching pain in his head he turned to where his sister's voice was to see her laying on the ground helpless, he remembered seeing that right before Arcadia hit him, "Jane! Jane are you alright?!"

She snarled at him when he tried to come near because of her bruised pride, "Your stupid little _asset_ did this to me," she snapped her crimson eyes burning, her body was still healing the injuries inflicted on her by Arcadia she wasn't certain but she thought she might be able to regain use of her arms, "She tricked you as well, you need to stop her. She went after the food, the entire shipment." Jane managed out, every movement sending agonising pain coursing through her. Alec winced as he sorted through his memories. Arcadia had been sloppy with her work this time and Alec could see the mistakes she'd made. Things were foggy at first but he managed to clear it up and sort things through, Arcadia had been hungry and irritable, he'd made her angry and she'd run off. He remembered the room of dead vampires and then some of the fight between Jane and Arcadia and knew at some point Arcadia had interfered with his memories.

"I've got to stop her," Alec agreed with Jane, "Which way did she go?" he demanded with urgency.

"That way, we were helping Heidi escort the nest shipment of food, I heard her coming and that's why I tried to stop her," Jane said rolling her head in the correct direction, the most that she could manage at this time since she couldn't sit upright. Alec stared down at the hall that Jane nodded her head at, he stood up quickly Jane grabbing his ankle to hold him back having finally regaining the use of her arms, he glanced down at her to see her looking up at him with worry written on her features.

"I've got to go ,it's my job." He stated to her firmly, her eyes hardened and she nodded her head slowly releasing his ankle. He ran down the hall at top speed but he knew that no matter how fast he ran he was too late, he had slipped up, for a rare instance he realised he had made a tremendous mistake-one worthy of his death. The scent hit his nose seconds before he dashed into the chaos. He froze staring at the scene, the walls stained with crimson splatter, the floor a dark pool of the mess. Arcadia, or whoever it was that she became in this state was a glutton when she ate. She didn't eat to sate her hunger, she ate to satisfy the beast within her, her carnal hunger and rage. She was insatiable and messy. Sitting in the center of the room spattered in blood, her clothes drenched in it sat Arcadia holding an indiscernible portion of a victim up over her head letting the blood rain down, she had eaten the entire load of tourists that were being brought down for a feeding for the coven. Her face slowly swiveled to look over at him a devious smirk stretching across her features, "You missed the meal, perhaps you want a bite of my desert?" she asked him playfully.

"Who are you exactly?" Alec asked her, the hairs on the back of his neck rose. This vampire may look like Arcadia but she was nothing like the small helpless wisp that Arcadia was. Everything in him screamed danger, just like when he faced the abomination the Cullen's had created that should be destroyed, the thing before him was a threat to him, his sister, his way of life. He had to do something to stop her, even if it meant killing Arcadia.

The vampire shifted bringing one knee up and balancing her elbow on it as her fingers curled up over her cheek she had a habit of sitting like that as if she had to lean down to see you, "I am Arcadia, or should I say the _other_ Arcadia, you may call me Princess Lalavarn. You see we're two halves of a whole-which one if either of us is the real Arcadia I don't know." She explained to him and continued on in her gibberish, "Which one of us is the princess of a fallen empire? Which one of us is simply shattered remains?"

Alec scowled he didn't like the answer but he didn't want to press her, if what she was saying was true this half of her was volatile and dangerous. This part of her could kill him and considering she just fed, and fed gluttonously she would match if not surpass him in strength; and that wasn't the only part, whether or not she used her strength her ability would be more than enough to kill him because she could use hers before his, just like with Jane she could make him forget his gift. She smiled at him giggling as she did so her eyes shining with glee. Alec snarled in the base of his throat baring his teeth like a wild animal.

She waved her finger at him with a tsk sound, "That's not the appropriate way to greet a princess, especially when she's your coven's honoured guest." She playfully scolded him, Alec rushed her slamming her back into the ground and she laughed. He froze for just a second in surprise at her reaction, the Arcadia he knew would be screaming hysterically right now. She used his distraction to gather her legs under him, kicking up she sent him flying over top of her, knocking him face first into the ground and breaking his nose. He grunted in reaction to the pain and his eyes watered, she fought with refined and controlled movement coupled with strength now. It was as if she had suddenly remembered how to fight. He didn't let it show but he panicked. Alec had always assumed that Arcadia had no idea how to fight since she always had at least one guard, but she was centuries older than him, she very easily could have learned how to fight before he even existed and just feigned weakness a thought that had slipped his mind until this point because she had never been a threat. While he began to push himself of the ground she was already next to him delivering a harsh axe kick to his spine, she then kicked him in the ribs and stomped on his back repeatedly until he groaned. Once he made an utterance of pain the stomping switched to her grinding the heel of her foot into his spine while grabbing his arms with her icy cold hands.

She with a harsh jerk she cracked his arms breaking them into a favourable position and then leveraged him down to the ground sitting atop his back, her long hair pooling down around the two of them as she leaned down to whisper into his ear, "You know Alec you've been my _favourite_ plaything ever since Arcadia met you, so calculating and manipulative-you have Arcadia dancing in the palm of your hand the little twit would do anything for you. She thinks of you like her brother, gentle and kind but that's not you-you like to rip and tear and destroy, you bring suffering and death upon those you dislike," She continued whispering her tone low and husky, as if she was trying to seduce him and wondered what her intentions towards him were-why she hadn't killed him or his sister yet. Really the only reason Jane wasn't dead like the other vampires she fought had to have something to do with keeping favour with him.

His thoughts were interrupted by her lips brushing against his ear, "I can smell it rolling off of you now, the anger, the instinct to kill me, I _love it_." He wanted to breathe a sigh of relief that she had not noticed his fear that would have destroyed his pride. Her hand curled around his shoulder and jerked snapping it and he swallowed down the pain, "But I really don't like the fact you actually tried to kill me, so let me set this straight for you _boy_ ," spitting the word boy at him, reminding him of how young he was in comparison to her, "you can hate me and fear me-in fact I love it that you hate me. But you don't hurt me. Understand that or I'll kill you like I have killed all my other playthings." She snarled at him maliciously her face contorting into an avenging angel's ready to strike him down into the depths of hell.

Suddenly her face flattened out into a benevolent smile, returning it to the gentle angelic appearance she usually has, her fingers reached forwards gently brushing across his lips, "But before I kill you I shall do one more thing-I'll kill your sister right in front of you. I'll make her scream too when I do it," she added her tone like sweetened honey, all soft and gentle despite the malicious threat. She then brushed the hair out of his face, "Now Alec dear, my dear Alec," she whispered brushing the hair from his face, "Let's fix you right away I wish to see my most honoured hosts. It's been ages since I've last seen them," she quipped, there was a crack and a bolt of pain shot through his shoulder as she relocated it, she hmmed and reset both of his arms. She sat him up leaning him against the wall waiting for his arms to heal.

Alec glared at her as she twirled across the bloody room that she had decorated in various shades of red. She moved gracefully like she was part of the air, now any vampire moved with grace and fluidity but hers was a different sort, her movements poised and controlled like a dancer, it was a trait the other Arcadia carried as well, "I used to love watching ballets, how long ago was that? Two centuries ago perhaps," she chimed spinning and twirling on top of her toes with ease, "There was the operas as well, the concerts, the plays and then festivals, and before that the mighty gladiators!" she exclaimed as she spun and twirled around and around in circles, "Though I suppose it's not a complete list of the entertainments of history- I was not present to see them all."

She was in front of him in a flash gently holding his face with her palms, "Now Alec are you ready to escort me?" she asked him as her thumbs ran circles on his cheeks. Arcadia, at least the gentle side of her, had no qualms with touching Alec despite her usual avoidance of contact with others which Alec attributed to the fact she was wary of strangers, but the way she was touching him now was completely different. She didn't caress him or invade his space in such a manner in her other state, he couldn't tell what her motive now was if she was trying to unnerve him or took some sort of delight in it. Her brilliant red eyes peered down into his darkened ones with eagerness.

Alec frowned but had found he had regained the use of his arms, "My lady," he responded to her removing her hands from his face with his own, "I don't think it would be a wise decision to present ourselves to Aro, Cauis and Marcius right now as you have devoured what was going to be their lunch," He informed her coldly wanting to delay meeting his masters after this ordeal in order to plan his defence and hopefully have Arcadia return to her normal self now that she fed.

She stepped away from him and a worried expression stretched across her face, "You mean that pitiful amount was for all three of them?" she asked him and he decided it was best to bite his tongue and not tell her that the party of humans she killed was for them all to share, "Oh dear I'll have to apologise then, and issue a complaint because that simply won't do."

She turned towards the door that they had come through and clapped her hands with glee, "Oh Jane dear what a pleasure to see you again, I do adore your company. I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot, you seem to mistake me for the _other_ Arcadia-I am Princess Lalavarn, I hope we can become dear friends," Arcadia chirped politely, "Your brother Alec has told me I ate everyone's dinner, I sincerely apologise to you for that-you see I just wanted to wet my appetite," she apologised.

Jane hissed at her but Arcadia was in front of Jane in a second looming over the smaller vampire glaring at her which quickly silenced Jane. Arcadia's brilliant red eyes bore down on Jane and Jane felt the enormity of the girl's power, she had never fathomed how old Arcadia was until that moment and it suddenly made Jane feel very small and very helpless. It rekindled her hatred for the girl, she had hated her before because Arcadia had been a useless waste of space, a waste of her brother's time, energy and dedication. But now Jane loathed Arcadia for her power, how dare the little worm overpower her and make a fool of her, it was now very clear to Jane why Arcadia was here and it was a threat to Jane's identity. Arcadia was easily worth more to Aro now and Jane's life revolved around her dedication to Aro and her brother, and Arcadia had wormed her way into both of their lives and was threatening Jane's role in their lives.

Arcadia blinked and a polite smile stretched across her face, "Oh dear Jane I suppose you reject my offer of friendship then?" Arcadia asked playfully and Jane pulled her lips back revealing her barred fangs ready to rip the other girl's throat out even at the cost of her life, Arcadia's hand stretched forwards her fingers brushing along Jane's cheek and sweeping some of her loose hair back behind her ear and leaned in, "Well then I hope you'll help Alec in escorting me to see Aro, Cauis and Marcus; you see I have _so much_ to discuss with them," she threatened and took glee in watching Jane bristle in anger.

Arcadia spun around on her heel skipping over to Alec and offering her hand to him, "Come my dear Alec we must be off at once," Alec eyed her warily but accepted her hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet, she then held her arm out to him and he took it like a gentleman. She and waved her free hand towards the direction they needed to head in and then collected her skirts up in that hand, "Now let's see my lovely hosts."

The three set off then at a clipped pace, Arcadia with Alec at her side taking the lead and a scowling Jane following behind them. Jane narrowed her sights in on Arcadia picturing every way possible she could kill the annoying girl, as if Arcadia had read her thoughts the girl turned and looked at Jane over her shoulder, "Jane dear I believe you forgot something," she commented and waved her hand at Jane who suddenly remembered that she had a vampire gift, the gift to cause others excruciating pain, "Use it on me and you'll regret it," Arcadia then snapped at Jane. Jane hissed in response and narrowed her eyes on her brother who was allowing himself to be totted along by the insufferable brat that should be executed immediately.

Alec then looked over his shoulder at his sister shaking his head at her hoping she'd listen to him and not do anything rash. The walk to the throne room was short and soon enough they found themselves at the large imposing doors. Alec managed to detangle himself from Arcadia in order to open the doors, she smiled and nodded at him politely and then strode through the doors her small entourage falling in behind her. Immediately all conversation in the room halted as the vampires took in the sight of the blood soaked Arcadia with Alec and Jane glaring at her as they trailed behind. The gathered vampires then shifted their attention to the front of the room were Heidi had just been having a very hushed and very quick conversation with their leaders while everyone waited impatiently for their dinner.

Heidi had heard the sound of the doors opening and froze mid-sentence slowly turning around to face the reason she had just run all the way here in terror. Her mouth dropped open in surprise as the small little demon with an angelic appearance grinned like the cat that ate the canary at her. Her eyes widened and she released a gasp quickly escaping away from the throne in order to get out of Arcadia's way. Aro glanced down at Arcadia's dramatic entrance and watched as she trotted across the room coming to a halt a polite distance away from his throne a smile gracing her features. There was a long moment of silence in the room as the two stared at each other and everyone held their breaths anxiously as tension built up.

The tension broke when, Arcadia bowed before Aro, Caius and Marcius, a large sweeping bow her blood stained skirts swishing out around her. Jane could have sworn that Arcadia's nose would touch the floor it was so deep, but part of her was so jealous the girl could move so fluid and gracefully, "Oh my most humble benefactors what a pleasure it is to see you it's been _decades_ since we've last met." She greeted them politely still curtseying the three vampires her head having just titled up, "I helped myself to a snack if you don't mind, I must say the quality of the food here has greatly decreased. If you're going to serve awful snacks than at least serve plenty I barely even wet my appetite."

Aro smiled looking pleased with her, "I apologise princess I suppose I'll have to look into that affair." Jane struggled not to snort through her nose in response at how courteous Aro was with the insufferable Arcadia, "It's so kind of you to grace us with your presence, you are always welcomed here in the Volturi Arcadia," He remarked hoping to placate her knowing that Arcadia in this mood was difficult if not impossible to reign in. Aro's best chance of keeping her as a pawn was to treat her politely and give into her more sensible demands or else side track her long enough for her other persona to reappear.

Arcadia stood up from her curtsey her gaze sweeping over the room of Volturi, her eyes lazily falling half shut, "I find that not everyone is so welcoming of me, in fact-" and she paused as her gaze swept over Jane but continued until she paused instead on Alec, "I think some of them despise me, that's why I've been so _absent_ lately," she explained pronouncing _absent_ slowly and carefully in order to exaggerate it.

Marcius sighed in exhaustion lacking he energy to put up with the childish demands and nonsense antics of Arcadia, having long been acquainted with his behaviour. While Caius frowned at her disapprovingly lacking the patience to tolerate her annoying misbehaviour and forcing himself not to demand her to be punished immediately for Aro's sake. Aro meanwhile looked at her sympathetically, "Quite a shame I do so adore your presence Princess of Lalavarn, if anyone becomes a problem towards you please notify me right away," He comforted her with honesty, he'd hate to lose such a valuable part of his collection over something as silly as the others not getting along.

She smiled serenely and picturesquely at him like the little angel she usually was, "Thank you but don't worry my family was very famous for our _fondness_ of fighting. I am more than capable of handling myself." She assured him and he laughed in response watching as she bared her fangs in front of him with a cheeky grin, she was one of his favourite pawns for a reason. Jane fought against herself, her instant desire was to scrunch her nose in disgust at how Aro dotted on Arcadia, and how her behaviour mimicked his. Alec hadn't noticed it until now, how she giggled in delight like an excited little child in the same fashion as Aro and wondered if it was trait that all vampires developed after centuries of existence.

However, Caius acted in disgust in Jane's place, " _Princess_ if you would so kindly stop wrecking havoc it would perhaps make your presence more welcomed and you would not require a guard or waste our resources. If it had been any other member of the Volturi who had conducted themselves in this manner they would have been tried and executed-but you seem to think that you are untouchable," he snipped at her, "In fact it seems to me that you feel as though you control the Volturi or at the very least have the same amount of power and standing as any one of us," Caius stated sweeping his hand in the direction of Marcus and Aro.

Alec noticed immediately how Arcadia changed, her face which had been polite and jovial reconfigured itself into that of an angry god that commanded fear, "Do not talk down to me with that tone!" she bellowed at the top of her voice, it was not a shriek of erratic anger but an angered ruler demanding the attention and respect of their slaves, "Who was it that gifted you with five hundred vampire soldiers and over a thousand human men Caius? Who was it that gifted the Volturi an entire city's worth of gold-enough to forge this empire that you reside on?" She challenged him and the twins felt their eyes widen in surprise along with most of the other members of the Volturi gathered in the room, they had not been privy to this information before. They stared up to Cauis for guidance to see him balking in his throne. Aro squirmed unnerved and braced himself for what was to come, afraid to see the two short tempered vampires fight.

Arcadia meanwhile had not finished with her tirade of verbal lashing and continued on, "My brother and I crushed your enemies for you! Sacrificing himself for you while I gladly devoted my gifts to you so that you may sit where you are today! If you are a king Cauis then I am your god do not forget that!" she screamed at him, "If you so much as ever think to speak to me in such a manner again I shall erase every single thought that has passed through your head since your infancy as a human and leave you with nothing-it would be even worse than death." She finished her words dripping in venom her red eyes burning with fury as she glared him down, Alec felt a shudder run down his spine in fear of the power Arcadia commanded and he had overlooked in all the centuries he had been by her side. For some reason he wondered why she had never harmed him, or faced her wrath despite numerous occasions of threatening her, clearly what she had stated earlier about favouritism had been true.

Aro suddenly interrupted hoping to calm the storm growing before him, "My dear, dear Arcadia I believe you are starting to test even my patience," he calmly commented.

Slowly her features returned to normal, the intense glare fading turning back to her polite smile she usually wore, "Lord Aro I apologise if I _frightened_ you or have insulted you sir," she turned to face him clasping her two hand together before her, "but it's as I said there are people here who simply don't like me being around and I have to defend myself," she paused for a second and Alec watched as Aro opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it, her brow scrunched and she playfully tapped her fingers across her chin, "But there's been something on my mind Aro it's actually the reason I wanted to see you. I believe my outburst with Cauis just now explained many of the reasons I have been welcomed here by the Volturi-but I also believe I should remind you of the conditions we discussed when I first joined the coven." Aro went to open his mouth again but the deadly look she shot at him silenced him at least for the moment.

"Firstly you were to grant both my brother and myself protection-I think all of us who were present when this is discussed are fully aware of how that condition was breached when you allowed my brother to die. Second I was to be privy to and a part of any major decisions that affect the well-being and protection of the coven, and I was greatly distressed to find out you didn't even so much as notify me the last time the Volturi rallied for battle," Arcadia paused and Alec wondered if that was where she was going to leave things at that but she had not finished, "And thirdly you agreed to get me my revenge Aro-you promised me that once I helped build your little empire you would rain hell down upon those who wronged me, murdered my brother and executed my husband," she paused her chest heaving she looked like a mad woman the vlume that she was speaking at increasing with every word and eery syllable caused her voice to climb higher, "Where are my enemies Aro? Where are the heads I asked for! Why aren't the people I want dead in their graves Aro-answer me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum.

Alec turned his head to look at his leader who was rapidly trying to regain his composure while Alec's mind was reeling from all the information he was trying to process, Aro reflexively swallowed from nervousness, "Arcadia-" he started.

"I am a princess! You can address the brat as such but not me!" Arcadia screamed in a shrill tone, Alec supposed by the brat Arcadia was referring to her other side.

"Princess, your brother's death was an unfortunate causality we did what we could to protect him-that was our arrangement, we would provide the two of you with our best protection which simply wasn't good enough," Aro explained to her in a fatherly sort of tone, "As for your absence in coven discussions and decisions we thought that it was best you were not present as nothing in them would be of interest to you, and your lack of presence recently as well-"

Arcadia laughed at him and Jane snarled at her in response, "Shush you insufferable little pup or I'll have your head made into a decoration!" Arcadia shrieked at Jane whirling back around to Aro, "I would not be interested? Really I wouldn't be interested in the news of a half-breed, the possibility of a human and vampire mating-you really think I of all people would have no interest in that?" she scoffed at him and turned to face the other vampires in the room, "Aro, Aro, Aro you have been such a great friend to me in the past I have not forgotten that so I will let these transgressions slide for now-" she turned to face him throwing her head up and pulling her shoulders back and he sat in awe as he came face to face with the princess that Arcadia had once been, "But mark my words Aro I am not a forgiving god-I am as unforgiving as the sea and nature, as merciless as the gods of war and cruel as the hounds of hell. I may have become member of your coven, and have agreed to act as a pawn in times of need but it is not for free."

"Princess," an unexpected voice spoke up and everyone in the room turned towards Marcus to see him focusing his sight in on her, blinking several times as if seeing her for the first time in a long time, "I apologise on behalf of my brothers for the loss of both your love and your brother-I have not and believe that the three of us collectively have not forgotten the debts that we owe you." He stated slowly and carefully.

Everyone watched as Arcadia turned towards him her gaze softening and the anger leaving her face, she bowed to him with sincere politeness this time, "Thank you Lord Marcus your words have been duly noted, thank you sir," she commented as she stood up from her bow, she turned back to Aro calm and composed, "I will be taking my leave now-but Aro please make better arrangements for meals for everyone's sakes."

She turned on her heel then striding towards the doors with purpose she paused at the threshold, "Alec come please I require your presence," she whispered softly to him, her red eyes meeting his they were vulnerable and afraid when they met his. Jane was at his side in a flash grabbing his arm to stop him, Arcadia's eyes met hers, "Jane I don't have time for this please let me speak with your brother for a short amount of time-I promise you'll get him back." She stated and Jane now saw the vulnerability in Arcadia's eyes and for the first time in her existence Jane took pity on her.

Author's Rambling Space

Hi guys, so sorry for the radio silence all this time I've been working through some really tough things the past couple months I've lost a lot of friends and had some heartbreak-home life's been rough too.. it's been rough and I'm sorry I let that get in the way of this. I've been seeing some help for things and I've found I like doing things like fanfiction again-for all of those who have been reading my stuff and favouring and writing to me thank you all so much you don't know how much I needed that you are awesome you all get virtual hugs and cookies. So I've been working on this fic and five others like mad the past three days averaging about three hours sleep after I finish at work. I'm hoping to post more for it soon-I've got it all planned out it's just a matter of putting thought into words.

Anyways looking at what we have hear we have Arcadia's gift somewhat explained, it's the manipulation of memory! She is able to alter people's memories able to change or erase details as she pleases but not without a few snags, one being that if she is rushed or distracted her work is 'incomplete' and people can tell that she has altered their memory is someway, depending on the severity of Arcadia's 'sloppiness' they can recover their memories, it's also limited to one person at a time. There'll be more details with time. And I've introduced her 'other half', for reasons explained later and that tie in with her gift Arcadia's psyche has been split up the half you met in the first chapter relating to her 'super ego' and this half her 'id'. In coming chapters you'll also be meeting some other lovely OC's that I was originally going to write entirely separate fics about but decided to throw them in here instead because I can. And another side not if this chapter is choppy I apologise-I started and stopped this chapter five times over the past six months but I got a few people to read it over for me and they seemed cool with it but criticism is welcome.

Thank you readers! I appreciate you spending time reading my work and you have a great day! Hugs-Enna


End file.
